Witch & Leopard
by Lynn S 09
Summary: Las aventuras de Nico bruja luego de rescatar a Maki, una niña con orejas y cola de leopardo. Nozomi esta aquí, Eli también ni que se diga de Kotori o Umi. Todas ayudaran o perjudicaran la existencia de Nico Yazawa, quien había llevado su vida normal ayudando personas mayores o defendiéndose de los enemigos. NicoMaki con orejitas, magia y muchos colores.
1. Prologo

**Witch & Leopard AU**

**Bueno, esta es una idea que al principio pensé que era mejor siendo solos dibujos, pero tuvo mucha aceptación y me pidieron un fanfic sobre este AU, la dinámica son situaciones que se me ocurran o me sugieran (he subido dos capítulos para que sepan un poco más la dinámica de este), tanto Nico como Maki las enfrentaran, con compañía del NozoEli, KotoUmi y las demás (si es que pienso en algo para ellas)**

**Si quieres ver mis dibujitos sobre este AU, están en mi pagina de FB LynnS09 uwu**

**Disclaimer (esto se me olvidó hace tiempo): Love Live no es de mi propiedad y por lo tanto no puedo hacer canon el NicoMaki, PERO LANTIS, SUNRISE Y DENGEKI G'S MAGAZINE POFAVOH HAZLAS CANON ;_;**

* * *

**3ra Persona**

Los planes de Nico no iban como ella hubiera querido, había ido de viaje hacia la ciudad vecina, donde se tardaba 3 días en cruzar el gran bosque que estaba entremedio de las dos ciudades, claro, eso no le molestaría sino fuera de que, entre todos los días, justamente de regreso a casa estaba cayéndose el cielo con tanta lluvia que desbordaba.

Solo había ido para recolectar unas flores para la medicina de su anciana vecina, la cual, cabe decir que la trató amablemente a pesar de ser una bruja.

—Menos mal tengo magia para saber a dónde voy…—Comentó la pelinegra sosteniendo su varita a la altura de su rostro, teniendo cuidado con el lodo que se había estado acumulando—Pero mis botas no la pasarán muy bien, ew.

Además se dijo a sí misma, que la recompensan eran fresas. Unas grandes y jugosas fresas la estaban esperando en casa.

—Todo sea por las fresas.

La bruja siguió fantaseando con su fruta favorita hasta que escucho algo.

_"¿Eso fue…un estornudo?"_ se preguntó ella.

Con el ceño fruncido miró a su alrededor, encontrándose solo con los altos arboles del lugar y algunos arbustos, además de una gran oscuridad al ser de noche.

—Sí Eli hubiera estado aquí, seguro sale huyendo.

Antes de que Nico se riera de la rubia tonta, otro estornudo se escuchó y decidió ir hacia el sonido, moviendo unos arbustos con cuidado de que no arruinen su vestimenta ni la bolsa que traiga consigo, al lograrlo, se sorprendió de lo que vio.

Era una pequeña híbrida de leopardo.

La niña estaba abrazando con firmeza su cola, mantenía sus piernas dobladas y cerca de su pecho, como si tratara de transmitirse calor, su rostro estaba escondido.

_"¿Qué hace una híbrida por estos lugares…?"_ La joven bruja se quedó en su lugar, sin saber si debía acercarse o no.

Yazawa sabía que por una tonta discusión en el antiguo Congreso, los híbridos como la chica que veía temblar se habían vuelto más cautelosos de sus existencias, hasta la fecha solo conocía a una híbrida que era un zorro para nada astuto, de hecho era demasiado torpe para su propio bien.

Nozomi era su encargada, solía verla cuando iba al sur a visitar a su familia.

Decidió la chica de ojos carmesí acercarse, darle algo para comer para seguir su camino sin culpas, con un suspiro busco en su bolso con su mano izquierda si era posible que tuviera algo comestible, tardo un par de segundos palmeando algo en forma casi redonda y era algo blando, lo sacó decepcionándose de que era un tomate.

—Ni siquiera sé porque lo tengo, esperaba una manzana o algo más rico que esto…—se encogió de hombros Nico, limpiándolo con su falda y dirigiéndose hacia la niña, quien apenas notó su presencia.

La bruja al llegar al pequeño refugio se acuclilló, teniendo cuidado de no ensuciar su amaba falda y extendió el tomate hacia la híbrida.

—No tengo nada más que ofrecerte, pero espero sea suficiente para que no pases hambre esta noche. —le dijo Yazawa con calma, tratando de no pensar que los ojos de esa niña eran muy bonitos—Tómalo, no quiero que Nozomi me moleste en mi mente por no tratar de ayudarte, niña leopardo.

—…pero tú eres una bruja…—su voz sonó desconfiada, Maki trato de recordar porque las brujas eran malas. —…mamá y papá decían que ustedes eran las malas.

—¿Qué nos comíamos a los niños híbridos? ¿Qué utilizamos a los niños para hacer experimentos con ellos?—Preguntó algo irritada por todos esos cuentos populares que rondan por el país respecto a ellas, la pelirroja asintió a las preguntas —Si quisiera comerte, no me hubiera tomado la molestia de hacer esto, solo son mitos de hace años, niña leopardo.

—¡Me llamo Maki!—Gruño un poco la menor, enseñando sus colmillos, ocasionándole una leve risa a la bruja.

—Está bien, Maki-chan, solo acéptalo, necesito llegar a casa para ayudar a una anciana, ella tiene una fiebre muy mala y por donde vivo, estamos muy lejos de los médicos o curanderos, ¿de acuerdo?—La mayor sonrió cuando la chica leopardo tomo el tomate, olfateándolo un poco antes de darle una mordida, Nico no pudo evitar acariciar el cabello de la menor—Espero te guste, nos volveremos a ir por ahí, Maki-chan.

La bruja retiro su mano de la pelirroja, levantándose para seguir su camino, le dio una pequeña oleada antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse del lugar.

_"Me pregunto cómo fue que acabo aquí…"_ Nico se encogió de brazos, pasando con cuidado el arbusto de nuevo y cuando iba a regresarlo a su forma normal, miro a la pequeña niña afuera.

—¡E-Espera…!—Gritó Maki sosteniendo con firmeza el tomate, y encogiéndose por el sonido de un relámpago, se acuclilló por el miedo pero intentó decir—…¡no me dejes sola…!

Al ver eso la pelinegra cruzó de nuevo, sin importarle ahora si sus mallas se rasgaron con el arbusto, corrió hacia la menor, acuclillándose también cubriéndola con su magia para que no siguiera mojándose, ella se sintió mal al notar que esta estaba llorando y temblando.

—…n-no te vayas…—Una pequeña mano tomo la mano enguantada de la bruja, al ver eso, Nico suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa, se arrodilló para abrazar a la menor y ella la abrazó por el cuello.—…gracias.

—Creo tener una casa lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, niña leopardo.

Sin decir más, Nico la cargo con cuidado levantándose y divirtiéndose del meneo de la cola de la menor, parecía estar feliz, aunque ella tendría que coser sus medias o conseguirse unas nuevas cuando llegaran a casa.

* * *

Una vez llegaron, la lluvia había parado y Maki se había quedado dormida en el trayecto luego de acabarse el tomate, el cielo poco a poco se iba despejando dejando que las estrellas se mostraran, como la luna.

—Ah, por fin llega, Nico-san. —La voz de un varón hizo que apartara la vista del cielo, deshaciendo su hechizo y guardo su varita. —No esperaba que llegaras un día antes y…

Él miró con sorpresa a la menor en tus brazos dormida.

—¿Ella es una hibrida de leopardo…?—Kosuke intento tocar sus orejas, recibiendo un manotazo por parte de la bruja, esta se veía molesta y él decidió retroceder unos pasos. —P-Perdona, Nico-san.

—Como sea, en una hora haré la poción para tu abuela, hasta entonces espera con ella como lo has hecho.

Yazawa se marchó hacia su pequeña cabaña, abriendo con cuidado y entrando, le mandó una última mirada molesta al chico, consiguiendo que este saliera corriendo, entonces suspirando cerró la puerta.

Fue hacia su habitación, sentándose en su cama y dejando con cuidado a Maki, quien se quejó al separarse de la mayor.

—Puedo ver que eras una niña muy mimada, —tomo una pausa, poniendo su dedo en la mejilla, consiguiendo que frunciera el ceño dormida— pero necesito que tomes un baño para que no contraigas fiebre, Maki-chan.

La mencionada abrió los ojos molesta e intento morder el dedo de Nico.

—Sabía que estabas despierta desde que Kosuke habló, pero eso no importa, te mostraré donde está el baño. —La bruja acaricio su cabello aun húmedo, levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta continúa, sacó su varita, recitando un hechizo y de esta salieron disparadas flamas por el lugar, dándole luz a esa habitación—Este es, el agua es caliente porque no soporto el frio, puedes tomarte tu tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

La niña leopardo entro a la habitación, inspeccionando el lugar y asintió ante la pregunta de la otra.

—Bien, estaré en la sala, con esto te secaras y te dejaré algo de ropa en la habitación, Nico tiene que hacer esa poción.

Maki la miró buscando en sus cajones algo, se encogió de hombros, tomando la perilla y cerrando el baño.

—Mamá y papá tenían un baño más grande, pero es suficiente para Nico-chan, —Murmuró para sí misma, poniéndose de puntillas para tomar una toalla, cuando la consiguió la dejo a un lado de la tina.— Entonces es suficiente para mí también…

Estornudó por 3ra vez en la noche.

* * *

La menor salió de la habitación de Nico con nueva ropa cómoda y con la toalla en su cabello, siguió curioseando encontrándose con una foto de la bruja de niña junto a un hombre, ambos sonriendo a la cámara.

—Ah, aquí estas.

La voz de Nico la asustó y casi deja caer el retrato, suspiró a salvo, dejándolo en su lugar levantando la cabeza para ver a la otra chica.

—Para ser parte de una familia de felinos, eres muy asustadiza, Maki-chan. —Se burló Yazawa antes de tomar algo de la mesa y guardarlo en su bolsa, la mencionada molesta se acercó. —No puedo dejarte sola, hay algunos pervertidos por aquí, así que vendrás conmigo.

—¿Te refieres al chico de antes?

—Sí, él siempre intenta cortejarme, también si no fuera por mi transformación en gato, no sabría que me espía por las noches, tuve que poner una barrera mágica y cada vez que intenta pisar la entrada, sufre una descarga eléctrica.

—¿Eso es posible…?

—Sí, era uno de los secretos que papá me dejo en sus libros, me tomo años perfeccionarlo y estoy segura que Cocoa aún está molesta de ser mi prueba. —Nico miró la mirada de espanto en el rostro de la chica leopardo, rápidamente siguió hablando—¡Cocoa es mi hermana menor! ¡Todos los Yazawa manejamos la magia!

Maki la miro con los ojos entre cerrados, desconfiada.

—Los Yazawa desde hace 5 generaciones somos capaces de hacer magia, pero las mujeres suelen tener un mejor control de ella, padre fue la excepción y fue parte del congreso, por el desacuerdo, nos mudamos al sur pero no esperábamos que un…—Dudo ante las siguientes palabras la pelinegra—…un híbrido lo asesinara, mis hermanos eran muy jóvenes para recordarlo, pero papá siempre me dijo que no usara la magia para venganza, solo para ayudar o defenderte.

—¿No odias a los de mi especie?

Nico suspiró antes de contestar e arrodillarse frente a la pelirroja.

—Por unos años los odie, pero conocí a Eli, un zorro tonto y torpe que es amiga de Nozomi, Eli es muy inofensiva si le agradas, me trató bien e incluso creo que me tenía algo de miedo cuando fui al santuario esa vez.

Antes de levantarse, Nishikino le tomó de la capa, mirándola extraña.

—Cárgame.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué te cargue? —Pregunta confundida por la exigencia. —Ahora estas bien, puedes caminar por ti misma, Maki-chan.

La gran bruja de la familia Yazawa fue engañada por esos ojos de cachorro heridos y sabía que esto se haría una costumbre de ahora de adelante, intento molestarse pero al ver moverse de un lado para otro esa cola de leopardo, fue muy difícil.

"_Nozomi no me dejará en paz ahora."_ Contiene un quejido.

* * *

**Esa sería como la introducción, tampoco me meteré mucho con cuestiones del porque un congreso y cual era bien su función, no sé, solo me acorde de Fairy Tail mientras lo escribía jaslkdas**

**Intentaré escribirlo en 3ra persona porque ya se me esta olvidando al escribir tanto en 2da persona xD**

**Beta de mi corazón, no me regañes, fue de un día para otro, lof u**

**¡Gracias por leer y disfruta el 2do capitulo!**


	2. Leopardo mimado

**El nombre del capitulo lo dice todo, algo así serían las situaciones, despegarme de mis fanfics muy romanticos o muy tristes, es gracioso porque yo inicie como fanficker con el humor, pero pss, los caminos de la vida no son como pensaba, no son como yo creía, no son como los esperaba~**

**Los capitulos no serán extensos tampoco, o no sé, con lo que me gusta ponerle drama a las cosas xD**

**Maki-chan es linda (Maki-chan KAwaii) ka ki ku ke ko~**

**Disclaimer: Love Live no es mio y jamás lo sera, si si si, ya sé **

* * *

**Leopardo mimado**

Maki se encontraba acuclillada en el jardín de Nico, mirando a las hormigas que en equipo llevaban una migaja del pan que ella había estado comiendo antes.

Levanto la vista buscando a la bruja, quien ese día había dicho que haría un poco de jardinería, sorprendentemente, a la mayor se le daba muy bien cuidar las plantas, ya que había muchas de distintos tipos y colores, la encontró cerca del rosal concentrada en su tarea, hasta que el chico ese apareció.

La menor se molestó.

—Umm, Nico-san.

—¿Ahora que sucede, Kosuke?

—¿Crees…crees que podamos cenar esta noche juntos?—al escuchar aquellas palabras, Nishikino se levantó yendo hacia ellos, interrumpiendo la conversación —Ah, hola Maki-chan.

Se irritó más la mencionada, decidiendo ignorarlo y tiro de la camisa de Nico.

—¿Sucede algo, Maki-chan?—Aunque en lo particular no le gustaba lo celosa que era la menor, en estas ocasiones era de gran ayuda.—¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí, Nico-chan.

—De acuerdo, vamos a preparar algo de comida. —Sin esperar mucho, la bruja la cargo luego dejar sus pinzas en el suelo, luego seguiría con eso y miró al chico. —Mi respuesta seguirá siendo no, chico.

Maki sonrió engreídamente mirando al castaño plantado.

—Nico-chan es mía. —Presumió moviendo solamente los labios y se rio al ver el enojo en la cara de él.

* * *

Nico trato de ignorar la intensa mirada de la menor, ella estaba en su estudio intentando controlar mejor su levitación, hasta el momento podía mover cosas en un intervalo de 2 horas, cansándose demasiado después.

—Nico-chan.

Esperaba que no fuera de nuevo esa petición, no quería volver a transformarse en gato.

—¿Qué pasa?

Maki se quedó ahí, solamente mirándola fijamente, con sus ojos rasgados.

—Conviértete en gato.

Ahí estaba lo que exactamente no quería hacer.

—No lo haré, la última vez que lo hice, no parabas de abrazarme y no pude des transformarme hasta 3 horas después.

La bruja por ningún motivo continuaría viéndola a los ojos, porque sabía que ella era muy débil cuando la chica leopardo hacia sus ojos de cachorro, ahora entendía porque Nozomi actuaba tan idiota cuando veía la carita triste de Eli.

Era muy difícil decirle que no.

Nishikino se dio cuenta que la mayor no la estaba viendo a la cara, frunció el ceño, acercándose y pegarle en la pantorrilla.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, niña leopardo?!—Nico gritó adolorida y antes de que se diera cuenta que era una trampa, su corazón dio un hueco al ver esa cara llorosa.

"Maldita sea esta niña." Pensó tomando su varita y lanzando el hechizo de transformación.

Maki la atrapo antes de poder caer al suelo.

Salió de su estudio sosteniendo firmemente al gato entre sus brazos, aunque este por su rostro ya se había resignado, al llegar a su tendido —a la pelirroja le gustaba acostarse en el suelo y para evitar que se enfermara o ensuciara, Nico le hizo un tendido— y se acostó de lado abrazando a la bruja transformada.

La pelinegra se quedó dormida también.

* * *

Al sentir algo peludo en su rostro, hizo que Yazawa se despertara y con cuidado abrió los ojos, aún era de noche.

Otra cosa que noto, era que no podía respirar muy bien, con cuidado tanteo lo que sea que tenía en el rostro, era algo muy suave y podía jurar que ronroneo.

"¿Ronronear…?" Recordó que Maki vivía ahí también.

Pero algo no estaba bien, Maki solo tenía sus orejas y cola de leopardo, entonces porque todo era tan peludo…

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, recordando algo que menciono Nozomi hace tiempo:

_**"Hay ocasiones en las noches, donde Elicchi se transforma sin saberlo en un zorro, no me molesta y pienso que es linda pero se pone muy cerca de mi cara y casi siempre casi muero por atragantarme con un pelo de ella."**_

Tomo al pequeño leopardo entre sus manos sacándolo de su rostro, lo cual no pareció ser la mejor idea porque no dejaba de aferrarse a su rostro ocasionándole algunos rasguños de por medio, luego de una pelea de varios minutos entre ella y la ya no tan dormida Maki la separó.

Ahora Nico estaba sentada en la cama con la menor en sus brazos, intentando liberarse.

—Maki-chan, sé que amas a Nico, pero por favor deja que duerma en paz, aunque no sé si eres capaz de entenderme de esa manera. —Habló con voz cansada la pelinegra, mirando esos pequeños ojos morados —Nico necesita descansar para seguir siendo Nico.

El leopardo pareció comprender lo que la bruja mencionó ya que dejo de moverse y la miraba atenta.

—Sé que no te quedarás en tu propia habitación, te dejaré dormir aquí con la condición de que duermas a un lado mío.

Claro, lo que Yazawa no sabía era que al contrario de lo que había comentado la joven doncella, Maki era totalmente consciente de todo, solo que le era demasiado difícil volver a su forma humana, solía volver a la normalidad una vez despertaba.

Dejo a la menor en el lado derecho de la cama y se acostó de nuevo, quedándose dormida a los segundos.

Por otra parte, la híbrida se acostó esta vez en el brazo derecho de Nico, feliz de que no la hayan regresado a su habitación o la hayan regañado, después de todo, ella sabía cómo ganarse el corazón de la bruja.

* * *

**Parece que Maki es mi favorita, pero la verdad es que es la 4ta en mi top, solo que le tengo un cariño muy especial al ser mi OTP junto a Nico (quien es mi 3ra)**

**Soy #Team3years con todo mi corazón, así que verán mucho de eso por acá uwu**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Incidente

**La verdad contesto rws cada una eternidad, pero trataré de hacerlo costumbre XD**

**zehiroth: ¡Hola! Bueno, conozco la historia, pero no se desarrollará así, espero que te guste**

**datenrisa: aquí la actualización XD**

**Moonyro: ¡Gracias por tus clasificaciones! ¡Espero te guste lo que viene a continuación! :3**

**Ary14: RW de la bb, bueno, eventualmente saldrán las demás chicas, en este cap aparecerán algunas, gracias por el comentario uwu**

**jaydisita.8709: No te mueras, si no, ¿Quién me dejará rws? Bueno no, espero que te guste este capítulo :3**

**Disclaimer: LL no me pertenece, sin embargo, la trama sí. **

**¡Disfruta!**

* * *

**Incidente**

**Maki 2da persona POV**

Sabías que estabas en peligro, lo notaste cuando miraste hacia atrás y Nico-chan no estaba ahí.

_Sólo tenías una indicación y no la seguiste._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**3ra PRSN POV**_

_Maki estaba muy emocionada poder viajar con Nico, ya que siempre que recorrían el pequeño pueblo, la mayor le decía o explicaba con paciencia sobre aquello que veía o que le era tan extraño._

_Incluso, ella aprendió que era muy importante tener una lista de cosas que haría en el día, la bruja era muy organizada, demasiado diría e incluso leventemente recordaba a sus padres, pero se detenía cuando la cabeza comenzaba a doler. _

_Por su parte, Nico se sentía más alegre, hacía mucho tiempo que alguien la escuchara con tanta atención y curiosidad como la menor lo hacía, le gustaba mucho la genuina curiosidad de ella._

— _Bien, como lo había mencionado antes, hoy partiremos de viaje rumo a Koru, recorreremos el bosque Farone, donde nos tomará alrededor de 4 días llegar al puente Koru, de ahí es casi un día completo y así llegaremos con Nozomi —La bruja comenzó a explicar el itinerario del viaje, ganando un movimiento positivo de la pelirroja._

_Nico cierra el pergamino con cuidado y guardándolo en su bolsa de viajes, preguntando:_

— _¿Tienes todo listo?_

— _¡Si Nico-chan! Maki ordenó todo y se aseguró que nada faltará de la lista —Orgullosa se acerca y abre su propia bolsa— Tengo dos cambios de ropa extra por si llueve o me ensucio durante el camino, también comida y ese cepillo que me diste para mis dientes, Nico-chan._

_La mayor ríe un poco viendo la 'comida', que era sólo tomates que Maki tomo de la canasta y para ella siempre será lo primordial, menos mal que Yazawa llevaba frutas para el viaje y conocía algunas técnicas de caza, en caso realmente estricto y necesario._

— _Muy bien, parece que estamos listas para irnos, —Aplaude acercándose a la puerta y la abre, indicándole que saliera. —Ahora el toque final._

_Una vez la híbrida sale casi corriendo por la emoción, Yazawa chasquea sus dedos apagando toda luz, cerrando con llave la puerta, después toma la mano de Maki y bajan las escaleras._

— _¿Ahora harás tu hechizo raro, Nico-chan? —Maki pregunta mirando con emoción cuando saca su varita y apunta hacia la casa._

_La mayor asiente recitando el hechizo en la mente_

_«Irekutorikoi toí-choi»_

— _Así nadie podrá husmear la propiedad de Nico y de Maki-chan. — Finaliza guardando su varita en su cinturón._

_Con aquello dicho, avanzan hacia el oeste de Hikawa. _

_No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando comenzaron a adentrarse al bosque Farone, era un lugar muy hermoso, Nico redujo la velocidad de sus pasos cuando notó que la menor se encontraba viendo todo a su alrededor con mucha curiosidad y fue más obvio cuando pasaron cerca de un estanque de agua, este era distintos a los demás, el agua estaba clara y había arena._

—_¿Qué pasa Maki-chan? ¿quieres ir?_

_Maki al escuchar eso sus orejas se alzaron y la miró con esperanza._

—_Sólo no tardaremos mucho, este viaje es muy largo y debemos buscar un lugar para acampar, ¿de acuerdo?_

—_¡Está bien Nico-chan! —Sonríe soltando la mano de la mayor, corriendo hacia el lugar, deteniéndose a medio camino para sentarse, comenzó a quitarse las botas y las medias, deja su bolsa a un lado de ellos y corre a la orilla. —El agua es muy bonita…_

_Nico suspira acercándose a las pertenencias de Nishikino, deja su mochila se quita el sombrero y también retira sus botas y medias, una vez termina se acerca a la niña._

—_Me pregunto si estará helada… —Yazawa da dos pasos y se asombra de que cálida, extiende sus manos hacia ella —Ven, es cálida._

_Maki se acerca tomando sus manos, la sensación de la arena bajo sus pies, el agua llegando a sus talones junto con el clima agradable y Nico sonriéndole hace que se sienta feliz._

—_Nico-chan… —Dice su nombre._

—_Luego del viaje… —La pelirroja mira hacia abajo, notando la diferencia de sus pies. —… ¿podemos volver a este lugar?_

_La mayor no puede evitar reírse, le parecía tan adorable._

—_Claro Maki-chan, no hay problema._

_Ellas siguieron en ese lugar por media hora más, la chica de cabello azabache contemplando lo sencillo que era hacer feliz a la felina. _

_Una vez Nico mencionó que era momento de irse, Nishikino se acerca a sus pertenencias, sentándose en la arena y antes de que pudiera ponerse sus medias, la detienen._

—_Espera, tus pies están mojados y llenos de arena, buscaré en mi mochila una toalla. —Se pone de rodillas, abriéndolas y moviendo con cuidado, saca una, acercándose a la menor. —Ten, asegúrate que estén limpios y secos por completo._

_Luego de aquello, se encontraban de nuevo rumbo a Koru y mirando de reojo, parecía que Maki comenzaba a tener sueño, pero no mencionó nada hasta que casi se va de cara contra el suelo, la bruja suspiró aliviana de poderla sostener._

—_Más cuidado Maki-chan, casi te lastimas. —Frunce el ceño, pensando en que hacer, porque detenerse no era una opción viable._

"_Que sirva de algo ayudarle a mamá cargar madera…" Sin preguntar toma a la pequeña en sus brazos, ella ni siquiera se queja, incluso abraza su cuello. _

_Pasaron horas donde cada paso que la mayor daba, eran segundos de tortura, sus pobres brazos estaban gritándole auxilio, pero es que le daba pena despertar a Maki, su respiración era tan tranquila que la tranquilizaba._

_Notó un gran árbol y Nico tuvo la idea de descansar un momento, rogando en silencio que la niña se despertara._

—_¿Nico-chan…? —Maki se talló los ojos mirando como masticaba una manzana. —¿Qué hora es…?_

_Tragando busca el reloj de bolsillo que le regaló Nozomi hace 2 años._

—_En 3 horas más, comenzará a oscurecer, dormiste bastante tiempo y los brazos de Nico duelen._

_El resto del primer día y el siguiente ocurrió sin más contratiempos, Maki prometió que no volvería a dormirse porque no quería que Nico se sintiera cansada._

—_Maki-chan, debo recoger unos lirios para Nozomi, no te vayas muy lejos, ¿sí? —Comentó deteniéndose cerca de un cruce de dos caminos._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sus orejas estaban alertas ante cada ruido, podía jurar que escucho un susurro, ella sólo quería tomar una flor para regalársela a Nico-chan, ¿por qué tenía que separarse tanto?

_Maki, algo que nos hace únicos, es el olfato… no lo olvides._

Abrió los ojos sorprendida de ese recuerdo, sólo tenía que transformarse en su forma animal.

Ella recordaba cómo hacer eso, ¿verdad?

"_Concéntrate, necesitas encontrar a Nico-chan..."_

—_Vamos Maki, puedes hacerlo, tanto - - - - como - - - -, lo logramos. —Era un zorro de hermoso pelaje rubio, ojos color zafiro la miraban. —Eres Nishikino, de las razas más - - - - _

—_Ella tiene razón, está forma es más cómoda._

_Su mirada se dirige a un lobo de pelaje azul como la noche, sus ojos brillaban como dos joyas de ámbar._

—_Sólo concéntrate, deja tu mente en blanco y piensa en tu parte animal, respira hondo y resiste el dolor, es momentáneo, te acostumbrarás._

Comienza a hacer lo que decía aquella melodiosa voz, pero antes de poder concentrarse, escucho que algo estaba delante suyo.

—¡Ah~! ¡Parece que es mi día de suerte! —Sin dudarlo retrocedí unos pasos, delante de mí, se encontraba una persona alta, cabello naranja, portaba una máscara extraña que escondía sus ojos y una túnica que lo protegía. —Te encontré Nishikino.

"_Nico-chan…"_

—Vamos Nishikino, no hagas las cosas más largas y ven voluntariamente conmigo.

Niegas a irte con alguien que no sea ella, tus pequeños pies se arman de valor y comienzan a correr hacía la izquierda, pero esa persona aparece delante de ti, asustándote y ocasionando que termines en el suelo sentada.

—Hum, aún eres un cachorro, parece que no sabes transformarte o tomar ventaja de tu parte bestia, Nishikino… —Querías que se fuera, tenías tanto miedo que solo veías como su mano enguantada se acercaba a tu cara. —…parece que lo ente-…

— «_Furega Kafushis!_»

Luego de ese grito, miras como una flama gigantesca está delante de tus ojos y desaparece segundos después, siendo remplazada por Nico-chan.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarla! —Nico-chan sonaba muy molesta y agitada, temías que esa persona le hiciera daño a ella. —Exiliado.

—Eres bastante rápida… —Escuchas nuevamente esa voz, por un momento piensas también soltó un suspiro. — …parece que sabes defenderte, Yazawa.

—Tsk, deja los juegos de lado, pensaba que ustedes en este continente no existían.

—Sólo nos enteramos que tenías a alguien de gran valor contigo, —Menciona y sabes que habla de ti, eso hace que sólo quieras que se fuera. — además, parece que tu familia y tú saben muchos trucos para enconderse del Gobierno.

_Gobierno._

Crees fielmente que no has escuchado de otra parte, crees que es algo o alguien muy poderoso por como Nico-chan aprieta el agarre de su varita.

—Hey, a mi familia y a ella déjalas fuera de esto, no tienen nada que ver con su porquería.

—Oh, ella tiene todo que ver, es la razón por que estoy aquí, —Mirando fijamente a Nico-chan, notaste que no estaba usando su sombrero y su capa negra. — es la ultima Nishikino, necesitamos que sea parte de nosot-…

—¡Acércate y te pulverizo!

Nico-chan apunto hacía esa persona, ¿qué se suponía que harías tú?

**[Maki, necesito que te concentres y te conviertas en leopardo, no puedo protegerte siendo una persona]**

¿Acaso Nico-chan le había hablado telepáticamente?

**[Y necesitaré que te aferres a mi hombro, hazlo ya Maki]**

Colocando tus manos en el suelo delante de tus pies, cierras los ojos, ignorando todo ruido, sabiendo que ella te daría tiempo para transformarte, respiras profundo y piensas en tu animal, sientes como tu cuerpo duele, pero evitas quejarte.

_Por Nico-chan_

Cuando abres los ojos de nuevo, tus sentidos se hacen más avanzados y puedes escuchar claramente los latidos acelerados de ella, también sientes que tus dientes son más grandes.

—Veo que me has facilitado la tarea, mencionaron que abría mejor recompensa sí la atrapábamos en su forma vestía. —Gruñes, sintiendo tu pelaje erizarse por irritación. — Uh…

Tal como Nico-chan te había ordenado, subes a su hombro izquierdo, ella te da una acaricia en la cabeza, si no fuera por la situación de vida o muerte, te atreverías a pedir más.

Miras que aquella persona se prepara para atacarlas, antes de desaparecer de tu vista, ella grita:

— _«Rizes geotorishis!» _

Del suelo comienzan a salir muchas raíces de los arboles que los rodeaban, atrapándolo.

— _«Ypchorsmós edáfous!»_

Por si fuera poco, en cuestión de segundos, Nico-chan lo tenía en una enredadera y con solo la mitad de su cuerpo mostrándose del hoyo que ella había hecho con ese segundo hechizo.

—Eres demasiado rápida… —La voz se oyó junto un quejido, su capucha cayó y mostro unas orejas en su cabeza.

—¿Un gato…? —El desconcierto en la voz de Nico-chan hizo que la miraras, estaba frunciendo el ceño. — _«Kopste tospati…» _

Agitando en diagonal su varita, se partió en dos la máscara, sus ojos eran de una tonalidad verdosa y sus pupilas al igual que las tuyas, eran rayas en vertical.

—Quiero saber porque les he ganado.

—¿Nico-chan?

Observas a Nico-chan, ¿se supone que se dejó ganar?

—… ¿eh?

—Te ha enviado el Gobierno, eso me ha quedado claro, —¿por qué ella parecía tan molesta? — pero quiero saber porque no diste pelea, tú compañera, el oso pardo, logró herirme y parecía arrepentida.

Tú solo miras la interacción, realmente no tienes idea de lo que hablan, ¿se suponía que eran más?

—…hace 3 años, Rin vio como el Gobierno interrumpió su hogar en Kirad, donde todos los híbridos como yo nacimos y creímos, —Menciona mirándote fijamente, esperando algo de ti — papá y mamá fueron acusados de estar dentro de un plan para derrocar al Gobierno… Rin fue separada de ellos, sus padres están o estaban en Luguliobri, Rin no sabe nada de ellos…

—…lo recuerdo, Beast Zone, papá me lo mencionó una vez, él dijo que viajó hasta allá.

_¡Wow! ¡Cariño, mira lo rápido que Maki corre!_

—…sí, pero fue muy tarde para algunos, como Honoka-chan y Kayo-chin, Rin las conoció en la cárcel para menores, compartimos celda, —Esta persona, Rin, baja la cabeza y sus orejas en muestra de arrepentimiento. — hace unos meses, llegó a nosotras que la única hija de los doctores Nishikino estaba viva y perdida en algún lugar, que, quien o quienes pudieran encontrarla, tendrían el derecho de salir, sin temor de ser encarcelado nuevamente.

_Vamos Maki, sólo ve con mamá, papá estará bien y las alcanzaran en un instante._

—Queremos ser libres, por eso nosotras… —Ella levanta la mirada, mirando fijamente a Nico-chan. —…pero también se rumoreo que ella estaba bajo tu custodia, para nosotros, la familia Yazawa es aliada, Yazawa-san fue de los pocos brujos que intentaron emendar nuestra existencia.

—Papá jamás lo mencionó.

—Tal vez quería protegerlos, pero alguien fue engañado y él…

Nico-chan se encontraba temblando, te acercas a su mejilla, tratando de distraerla.

—Sólo queríamos intimidarte, el plan no era herirte, sólo estarías inconsciente mientras nos llevábamos a Nishikino, lo siento mucho, de verdad Rin lo lamenta.

Lagrimas de sus ojos comenzaron a salir, a tu perspectiva, pensabas que ella no estaba mintiendo.

—Rin intentó hacer lo que creía correcto, ellas también, Rin acepta su castigo.

Miras a Nico-chan, en su cara se mostraba que estaba en un conflicto interno.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras con Rin, incluso mat-…

—¡Es suficiente! ¡No lo digas! —Ella interrumpió a Rin, tocándose la frente con su mano izquierda y luego la quita. —Yo no mataré a nadie, mi magia no es para ese motivo, papá regresaría a la vida y me regañaría para toda la vida.

—¿Entonces…?

—Mi vida dio un giro muy grande, primero Maki-chan..

— ¡Hey! —Interrumpes ofendida, pero ella te ignora.

—…como decía, primero ella, ahora ustedes tres, ¿acaso tengo algo que ha estado atrayendo a híbridos a mi vida? —Rin iba a contestar, pero Nico-chan la detuvo —No me respondas, creo que es de familia, escuchen con atención ambas.

Tanto Rin como tú asienten.

—Primero iremos por tus compañeras, las despertarás y les explicarás lo siguiente que haremos, iremos a Koru, donde se encuentra Nozomi y Eli, quien también es una hibrida, —En lo personal no te gustaba el tono autoritario que estaba usando ella, pero no tenías voto en esto— Nozomi les ayudará en las heridas que pude haber ocasionado, le daré sus estúpidos lirios, tomaré un relajante té y nadie me ocasionará problema alguno hasta que yo diga, ¿quedo claro?

—Sí Nico-chan.

—Sí Yazawa.

—Tú, llámame por mi nombre, recuerdo a papá cada vez que escucho mi apellido y no es algo que me agrade mucho, ¿de acuerdo, Rin?

Rin asiente, luego de eso Nico-chan manipula esas ramas sacándola del hoyo y dejándola en el suelo, las raíces vuelven a su estado natural.

—Ahora tenemos que despertar a dos chicas más.

* * *

**Adivinen quien descubrió un generador de mapas de fantasía (Juegos de Roles) y ahora ya tiene mundo para este AU, con nombre y todo de los continentes, por el momento, mencionaré que son 8, aquí se mencionó uno de manera directa: **

**-Best Zone**

**Otro la capital de uno:**

**-Luguliobri, capital del continente "Sound of Lament"**

**AJSKAJ TENGO TODO LISTO ;;;;**

**¡Ahora los hechizos del capitulo!**

«Irekutorikoi toí-choi»** aka "Paredes eléctricas" **

**Funciona como barrera protectora formada de electricidad, es decir, muchos rayos en vertical salen del suelo y según el usurio, puede manejar la intensidad (existen 7 niveles, que más adelante explicaré). Nico usa la intensidad de nivel 4.**

«Furega Kafushis!» **aka "Llama ardiente" **

**De la varita sale una ardiente flama, el usuario puede usarlo como una sola bola de fuego de aprox 40 cm de alto o una longitud de fuego, esta puede llegar hasta 2 mts (horizontal).**

«Rizes geotorishis!»** aka "Enredadera de raíces"**

**El usuario puede extraer y manipular raíces de plantas (arboles), alargándolas o torciéndolas a su antojo, es muy favorable usarlo en los bosques o zonas con mucha forestación.**

«Ypchorsmós edáfous!»** aka "Hundimiento del suelo"**

**Hechizo que puede manejar la profundidad de un hoyo, puede llegar hasta una profundidad no mayor de 100 mts y no tiene un diámetro mayor a 14 metros (Nico solo maneja 4 metros como máximo, con Rin, uso 2 de diámetro), no siempre es un "circulo" (a nadie le sale).**

**«Kopste tospati…» aka "Corte de espada"**

**La varita puede simular ser una espada, lanza un fuerte viento que es capas de cortar objetos (también personas, animales, etc… pero Nico solo usa la fuera necesaria), El usuario hace el corte moviendo la espada en dirección deseada (ejem. En diagonal).**

**En caso de tener duda, Hanayo es un ciervo.**

_Cuando hay un párrafo de esta manera_

**Significa que Maki está poco a poco recordando cosas de su vida antes de Nico, eventualmente también diré el motivo de su "amnesia".**

**¡Gracias por leer y espero les guste el rumbo de la historia!**


End file.
